


Wondrous Place

by anotherguest



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sam Rockwell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherguest/pseuds/anotherguest
Summary: After beginning your own coffee shop in Ebbing, Missouri, you soon meet the town's hero
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Wondrous Place

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a shoutout to Flymetothemoon81 and rockwell_psycho as their stories have kept me company for the past few days and they are quite amazing! If you didn't know them already I highly suggest to check them out.
> 
> Also I didn't specify the gender of the character, and English isn't my native language so sorry if there are some basic mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

You moved to Ebbing after everything happened. You didn’t know much about the town or the people in it but after years of living in noisy big cities, you were yearning for a more quiet life. If you had told yourself this a few years ago you would be laughing, but it was true. Ebbing seemed like a nice town, surrounded by beautiful nature, you didn’t know how long you planned on staying but for now you didn’t really care. You always wanted to open a small coffee shop where you were able to make it feel like your own living room, you quickly saw that people liked the homely feel of your shop too as it was pretty successful. You had steady costumers that you would make small talk with and most people came here for their lunch breaks, including officers, as it was close to the police station. You quickly became aware of the town’s history and the people in it as gossiping appeared to be very popular. You didn’t really pay a lot of mind to it and took everything with a grain of salt. You met Jason Dixon at your coffee shop, you had heard quite a lot about him as he was apparently the most interesting person to talk about for people, his villainous past but his later heroic present. All that happened about a year before you moved to Ebbing but it still seemed like the talk, you weren’t used to it as in the big city these things happened more often and were also more often looked upon. From all the other cops Jason stood out to you, not because of his scars but more of his quiet and sometimes quite shy behaviour. You can only imagine how hard it must have been for him, being haunted by his past and then suddenly being the town’s hero. You heard that after some anger management training and apparently still occurring therapy sessions he was let back on the force, also because a lot of people rooted for him now and didn’t find it fair that he wasn’t let back after sacrificing his life for the case document of Angela Hayes. Jason mostly came along with the other officers on lunch breaks but lately you noticed that he would return after his shifts had ended to quietly drink some coffee or tea and read his comics. You two would always make small chit chat while you were making his beverage, you never let him notice that you knew about what had happened to him or his past, it was all gossip anyway and it felt unfair because it wasn’t as if he knew your life story too. You liked his joking and small talk, it was nice, it felt more meaningful to you than your small talk with other costumers did. As he came more often and become more comfortable around you, you two would talk about your likes and hobbies. You soon found out that you had similar taste for things and when you didn’t you would let the other convince you. Jason more often suggested songs to be played at the coffee shop and you would set them in a queue and you always saw him smirking when the song finally came on. You started to really like him, you would really like him as a friend or maybe even more than that. You discovered that the feeling was mutual as one day after his shift ended he suggested that maybe you two could go to a diner to have something to eat after you closed the shop. You happily agreed and that’s how you started meeting Jason outside of your work.

This evening was the third time you met him after your work. He was sitting opposite you in a small round booth in the back corner of the diner. He was eating his burger somewhat messily but you had to say that you found it quite wholesome how comfortable he was. “Jason, as much as I like to have these ‘after work’ dinner times with you, I was maybe wondering if… If you would like to go on a real date with me.” You said. He put down his burger and reached for his napkin to clean his face. “Wait, are you saying these aren’t real dates, shit. i thought I was being real romantic and all.” You both laughed. “No, Y/N I would really like to go out on a date with you.” He smiled and that automatically brought a big smile to your face too, but then his smile slowly faded. “I mean are you sure you want to go on a date with someone like me?” He said. “What do you mean ‘someone like you’?” You asked. You hoped he wasn’t referring to his scars or to his less heroic past, you really hoped this was some kind of joke you didn’t yet get, but by the look on his face it wasn’t. “Well, you know… I am sure you have heard about my past, people really gossip in small towns.” He said sadly. “Also my scars, I mean you are absolutely beautiful,” You blushed at this but were still sad at his words. “You sure you want to go out with someone like… me?” He looked at you, not knowing how you would react, he could see anything happening, you realising he has a point, getting mad at him for telling you that he thinks you are beautiful. You were thinking of what to say as you were a bit blindsided by his sudden insecurities. You understood it as you yourself also had insecurities and have done things you weren’t proud of. “Jason, I really like you for who you are now. The past is the past, even though people may not act like it, we have all done things we aren’t proud of. But the important thing is to see that the things we did were wrong and that we learn from them and change. I mean, yeah I have heard the gossip. I work in a coffee shop, it is like a hot spot for gossip, but I don’t listen to it. And your scars, don’t even make me begin about your scars…” You reached out your hand to cup the part of his face that is covered with tissue. He flinches a bit at your touch but leans in, a small smile appearing across his face. “They make you so beautiful. They show your heroic action, and that’s what most the gossip is about anyway… I am not sure you can even call it gossip, it is more of a praise. When I saw you for the first time I was quite intimidated, I finally saw the town hero with my own two eyes and you were just standing there, being _you_ and at that moment I knew I liked you. I am so honoured to have the pleasure to talk to such a incredible human being, and here you are…” Jason was now sitting close to you, his head on your shoulder. He looked up at you and you noticed his watery eyes and a single tear running down his cheek. He smiled at you, it was a happy smile. You stroked his cheek. Never did Jason think he would ever get the chance to meet someone like you again, but here you were, talking all these beautiful words to him that he was sure of he would never forget. The feeling was the same for you, never did you once suspect to find someone like him, someone so lovely both inside and outside, you thought it maybe just wasn’t in the cards for you after so many years of shallow relationships but here you were. “So would you please go on a date with me?” You asked tenderly.

“There isn’t anything else in the world I would love to do more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to add that the title is taken from the song Wondrous Place by Billy Fury. Also as a Dutch person it is quite weird for me to read or write about someone working in a coffee shop and actually selling coffee. I think I will add another chapter to this story as I quite like this character at the moment, and Sam Rockwell as an actor in general, but I will see how it turns out!


End file.
